


Riptide Microfics

by valis2



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torra and Catyah inspired me to write these microfics, all ten words long.  Um, slashy, as you may have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide Microfics

**Angst**  
"Don't tell him, Murray," said Nick. "I--he can't know."

**AU**   
The Mimi soared over King Harbor, graceful in lime green.

**Crack**   
"I am Iron Man!" shouted Murray in his tin suit.

**Crossover**   
"Nah, I think Miss Piggy likes _you_ better," said Nick.

**Episode Related**   
"What did I tell you about jumping on cars, Nick?"

**First Time**   
Frozen. Then blue against blue. The hot press of lips.

**Fluff**   
Nick held Cody in his arms, murmuring, "I love you."

**Humor**   
Melba's postcard: "Turns out elephants and practical jokes don't mix."

**Hurt/Comfort**  
"Nick?" asked Cody. Nick, looking pale, collapsed at his feet.

**Smut**   
Skin against skin, hot sweat, the barest slide of tongue.

**UST**   
Nick watched Cody. Listened to him breathe at night. Hoping.


End file.
